Star's follower's
by Yellowtail555
Summary: The 4 clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan, have combined to make two clans, Lionclan and Tigerclan. Starclan knows that there should be 4 clans and plans to stop it! But how? Will starclan's followers be strong enough to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

1

**Mains:**

**For Lionclan: Rabbitpelt, Specklepaw,** **Amberspark**, **Fleetfoot**

**For Tigerclan: Nightshadow, Violetpaw,** **Bluesong, Rainstorm**

**Secondary: Ice (rogue)**

**Mistkit (Lionclan)**

**Stormkit (Tigerclan)**

Lionclan

Leader- Badgerstar- a white and gray tabby tom with gray stripes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mate- Silverwing

Leader- Cougarstar- a brown she-cat with golden tips of her ears and paws. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Froststorm

Deputy- Fireflame- a small red tom with white paws and ears. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

Deputy- Moonfang- pale ginger tabby she-cat. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

Medicine cat- Ravenswarm- a large black tom with white paws, ears, and muzzle. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

Apprentice- Amberspark- a black and white tabby she-cat with a few gray stripes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

Medicine cat- Cougarfrost- an amber she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

Apprentice- Mosstail- a brown tabby she-cat with a white stripe. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

Warriors

1. Snowtuft- a white tom with fur sticking up. Doesn't mind two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

2. Froststorm- a pure white tom with icy blue eyes. Doesn't know whether he likes two clans or not. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Cougarstar

3. Snowfeather- a pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Fleetfoot

4. Ambertail- an amber tabby she-cat with green eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

5. Spottedwing- a light brown she-cat with white paws. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

6. Amberleaf- a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

7. Wildpelt- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a nick in her right ear. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Scarshadow

8. Scarshadow- a black tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Wildpelt

9. Marshsplash- a silver tabby tom with white spots. Is ok with two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

Mate- Bubblewhisper

10. Birchfire- a tawny tom with brown eyes. Is ok with two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mate- Featherstorm

11. Blueberry- a blue gray tabby she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

12. Rabbitpelt- a brown tom. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Heatherflight

13. Violetdawn- a black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

14. Grassclaw- a short furred brown and ginger tabby tom. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Fluttersong

15. Cloudspots- a small white she-cat with brown spots. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Ripplegaze.

16. Ripplegaze- a ginger tom with white rippling stripes. Hates two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Cloudspots.

17. Hawkfeather- a brown tom with black stripes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

18. Moonfeather- a silver she-cat with black patches. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

19. Fleetfoot- a long haired tabby tom with green eyes. Hates two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Snowfeather

20. Blizzardlight- a black she-cat with a white chest. Likes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Dusksnow

21. Dusksnow- a gray tabby tom with white spots. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Blizzardlight

22. Owlflight- a creamy brown tom with blue eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

23. Flamepelt- a ginger tom with amber eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

24. Rustleleaf- a brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

25. Frostfeather- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Hates two clans. Formerly of Windclan

Apprentices

1. Blazingpaw- a brown she-cat with orange eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mentor- Blizzardlight

2. Skypaw- a white she-cat with orange eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mentor- Rabbitpelt

3. Snowpaw- a white she-cat with a long feathery tail. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mentor- Fleetfoot

4. Nightpaw- a black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Doesn't like having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mentor- Cloudspots.

5. Sunpaw- a yellow tabby tom with 2/3's of a tail. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mentor- Fireflame

6. Mosspaw- a creamy brown she-cat with white paws. Likes two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mentor- Snowturf

7. Lightningpaw- a ginger tom with a white tail. Hates two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mentor- Marshsplash

8. Ripplepaw- a blue-gray tabby tom with white paws. Dislikes two clans. No former clan. Mentor- Flamepelt

9. Reedpaw- a black tabby tom with a white tail. Dislikes two clans. No former clan. Mentor- Amberleaf

10. Specklepaw- a white she-cat with gray speckles. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mentor- Frostfeather

Queens

1. Bubblewhisper- a blue-gray she-cat with white spots. Kits- Frostkit and Firekit. Mate- Marshsplash. Is ok with two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

2. Silverwing- a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits- Snowkit, Sunkit, and Rockkit. Mate- Badgerstar. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

3. Pinefrost- a black she-cat with red markings. Kits- Swallowkit, adopter of Shinekit. Mate- dead. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

4. Featherstorm- a small tan she-cat with green eyes. Is ok with two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Birchfire, Kits- Petalkit, Icekit, Firekit, and Rosekit.

5. Heatherflight- a golden brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Rabbitpelt, Kits- Sagekit, Fuzzkit, and Kestrelkit.

6. Petalsnow- a white she-cat with red splotches. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Kits- Shinekit, Sparrowkit, Songkit, Mistkit, and Rabbitkit. Mate- Hawkfeather

7. Fluttersong- a light gray tabby she-cat with white paws. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Grassclaw. Kits- Petalkit and Foxkit.

8. Iceslide- a white she-cat with blue eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Owlflight. Kit- Mistkit

Kits (Unlimited)

1. Shinekit- a small white she-kit with light green eyes.

2. Frostkit- a silver she-kit with white spots.

3. Firekit- a ginger tom with blue-gray paws.

4. Snowkit- a white she-kit with golden eyes. Loves having two clans.

5. Sunkit- a light orange tom with green eyes. Loves having two clans.

6. Rockkit- a gray tabby tom with black stripes. Hates having two clans.

7. Swallowkit- a black she-kit with red markings.

8. Petalkit- a small light tawny she-kit with hazel eyes.

9. Icekit- a light brown tom with pale blue eyes.

10. Firekit- a dark tawny tom with a bit of ginger.

11. Rosekit- a small sandy she-kit with blue eyes.

12. Sagekit- a dark gray she-kit with green eyes.

13. Fuzzkit- a black tom with blue eyes.

14. Kestrelkit- a light brown tom with amber eyes.

15. Shinekit- a white and ginger she-kit with green eyes.

16. Sparrowkit- a brown tom with black stripes.

17. Mistkit- a silver/gray she-kit with blue eyes.

18. Songkit- a white she-kit with black paws.

19. Rabbitkit- a ginger tom with amber eyes. (Deaf)

20. Petalkit- a white and gray she-kit with blue eyes. Hates two clans.

21. Foxkit- a ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Doesn't like two clans.

22. Mistkit- a brown tom with white patches.

Elders

1. Smalltail- a brown tom with black stripes, he lost part of his tail. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Galestorm

2. Galestorm- a light gray/yellow she-cat with blue/green eyes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Windclan. Mate- Smalltail

3. Scourchclaw- a bright ginger tabby tom with dark ginger paws. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

4. Featherwhisker- a gray tabby tom with a white tail. Likes two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan.

5. Mottledfur- a gray she-cat with a torn ear. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Windclan.

Tigerclan

Leader- Rushingstar- a white she-cat with brown spots and orange eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Darksoul

Leader- Froststar- a black tom with white spots and icy blue eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

Deputy- Silverstorm- a silver she-cat with white paws and tail. Hates having two clans, but goes with it. Formerly of Riverclan.

Deputy- Sandpelt- a sandy yellow she-cat with a white muzzle and black paws. Hates having two clans, wants Shadowclan to be in charge. Formerly of Shadowclan.

Medicine cat- Rainfeather- a white she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

Apprentice- Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with amber eyes. Doesn't like having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

Medicine cat- Brambletalon- a brown she-cat with dark brown stripes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

Apprentice- Fluttersong- a cream she-cat with brown tabby patches. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

Warriors

1. Frozenspots- a black tom with white spots and amber eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

2. Darksoul- a black tom with white tabby stripes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Rushingstar

3. Scarshade- a black tom with amber eyes, and lots of scars. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Rainfeather

4. Darkfrost- a black tom with white ear tips. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Cindertail

5. Badgerclaw- a black tom with a silver stripe down his back. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

6. Hawkshadow- a gray tabby tom with brown stripes. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

7. Flameheart- a dark golden tom. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

8. Nightshadow- a pale black she-cat with darker stripes. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Flameclaw

9. Flameclaw- a dark ginger tom with green eyes. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Nightshadow

10. Stormtwist- a gray tom with black stripes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Halfbreeze

11. Thunderblaze- a blue-gray tom with green eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

12. Bluesong- a blue she-cat with a silver tail and legs. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

13. Shadowstrike- a black tom with a shredded ear. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

14. Pebbleswirl- a gray and silver tom with blue eyes. Ok with two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Dawndrop

15. Leopardspots- a golden brown she-cat with brown, black, or gray spots. Ok with two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

16. Spiderclaw- a black tom with amber eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

17. Shelltail- a golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

18. Rockstream- a dark brown tom with dark blue eyes. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Minnowsong

19. Weedflash- a dark and light brown tom with green eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

20. Fogheart- a gray tom with amber eyes. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Whisperingbreeze

21. Ripplepelt- a gray tom with gray eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Larchsong

22. Nettlewhisker- a tabby tom with a white muzzle and tail-tip. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

23. Redfang- a large black tom with a scar down his left shoulder. Loves two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

24. Pantherfang- a white tom with black paws. Likes two clans. Formerly a rogue.

25. Swiftbreeze- a silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

26. Rainstorm- a blue she-cat with greenish blue eyes. Hates two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

Apprentices

1. Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with darker flecks. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mentor- Shelltail

2. Violetpaw- a black she-cat with blue eyes. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mentor- Swiftbreeze

3. Pantherpaw- a black tom with emerald green eyes. Loves having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mentor- Sandpelt

4. Owlpaw- a brown tom with white streaks. Doesn't care about having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mentor- Frozenspots

6. Nightpaw- a white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mentor- Scarshade

7. Ripplepaw- a silver tabby tom. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mentor- Bluesong

8. Cinderpaw- a gray tom with a darker stripe on hie neck. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mentor- Rainstorm

9. Scarletpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Hates two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mentor- Redfang

10. Tigerpaw- a black tom with golden stripes. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mentor- Leopardspots

11. Tigeresspaw- a golden she-cat with black stripes. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mentor- Spiderclaw

Queens

1. Rainfeather- a white she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Kits- Shadekit, Stormkit, Streamkit, and Eclipsekit. Mate- Scarshade.

2. Cindertail- a white she-cat with brown and black spots. Dislikes two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Kits- Featherkit, Crowkit, and Mousekit. Mate- Darkfrost.

3. Larchsong- a pale brown she-cat with white paws. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Kits- Swampkit and Breezekit. Mate- Ripplepelt

4. Twigstorm- a brown she-cat with white spots. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan. Mate- Blink(d) Kits- Blinkkit, Patchkit, Speckledkit, and Nightkit.

5. Whisperingbreeze- a silver she-cat with white splotches. Hates having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Fogheart. Kits- Swarmkit, Frightkit, Beekit.

6. Halfbreeze- a tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Loves having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Stormtwist, Kits- Twistingkit, Reedkit, and Blackkit.

7. Dawndrop - a ginger she-cat with white patches. Is ok with two clans. Formerly of Thunderclan. Mate- Pebbleswirl, Kits- Blizzardkit and Lightningkit.

8. Minnowsong- a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Likes having two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Rockstream, Kits- Honeykit, Beekit, Mossykit, and Mintkit.

Kits

1. Shadekit- a black she-kit with white chest.

2. Stormkit- a dark gray tom with white tabby stripes.

3. Streamkit- a white she-kit with black tabby stripes.

4. Eclipsekit- a black she-kit with dark blue eyes.

5. Featherkit- a light brown she-kit with blue eyes.

6. Crowkit- a black tom with green eyes.

7. Mousekit - a small dark brown tom.

8. Swampkit- a black tom with white tabby stripes.

9. Breezekit- a black and brown she-kit with white paws.

10. Blinkkit- a black and white tom with brown eyes.

11. Patchkit- a brown she-kit with a white left flank.

12. Speckledkit- a black she-kit with flecks of white.

13. Nightkit- a black tom with green eyes.

14. Swarmkit- a white tom with silver streaks under his eyes. Hates having two clans.

15. Frightkit- a black tabby with red eyes. Likes it but claims not to.

16. Beekit- a yellow tom with dark black tabby stripes. Hates having two clans.

17. Twistingkit- a gray tabby she-kit with brown eyes.

18. Reedkit- a brown tom with black stripes.

19. Blackkit- a black tom with a white underbelly.

20. Blizzardkit- a white and silver she-kit with amber eyes.

21. Lightningkit- a ginger tom with white spots.

22. Honeykit- a golden she-kit with yellow eyes.

23. Beekit- a yellow and black striped tom.

24. Mossykit- a dark gray she-kit with green eyes.

25. Mintkit- a light gray she-kit with green eyes.

Elders

1. Smokeclaw- a gray tom with amber eyes. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Soulsky

2. Soulsky- a light brown she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Riverclan. Mate- Smokeclaw

3. Dapplesky- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Likes two clans. Formerly of Riverclan.

4. Scarheart- a light brown she-cat with a long scar. Doesn't like two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

5. Raincloud- a blue gray she-cat with darker flecks. Doesn't care about two clans. Formerly of Shadowclan.

Rouges/Loners/Kittypets

1. Scarlet- a black she-cat with a long tail. Loves the clans having two. A rouge.

2. Ice- a tiny black she-cat with a white diamond on her forehead. Hates having two clans. A loner.

3. Jynx- a black she-cat with bloodstained white paws. Hates having two clans. A rouge.

4. Spud- a white tom with brown patches. Doesn't care about clans. A kittypet.

5. Kit-Kat- a brown she-cat with dark brown spots. Doesn't like having two clans. A kittypet.


	2. Prolouge

1

The moon shines overhead casting an eerie glow around the forest. Raindrops drip from the leaves. The stream rushes rapidly through the trees. The dark, gloomy waters silhouette four cats.

"There must be something we can do to help our clans!" a gray she-cat wails.

"Mistystar is right," a ginger tom agrees, scoring his claws against a fallen branch, "We can't just sit back and let it happen."

"What's left for us to do?" a brown tom moans, "I want to help just as much as you do, Firestar, but you have to admit that our future looks bleak!"

"There's still hope, Onestar," Firestar hisses, defensively.

The bushes behind Mistystar shake and a pale ginger she-cat slips out. She doesn't look the least bit surprised to see the four cats.

"Sandstorm," a white tom growls, "Your not a clan leader."

"It doesn't matter, Blackstar! Are you ever going to learn that it doesn't matter what rank you have? They're still my clan and I care about what happens to them!" Sandstorm declares.

"Yes, but..." Firestar starts, uneasily.

"But nothing! I should think that you of all cats, Firestar, should know that rank isn't everything! Anyway, I have a plan!" Sandstorm glares at the leaders, as if challenging them to contradict her.

Mistystar gives a dry laugh, "I admire your loyalty, Sandstorm, but we've tried everything and nothing works."

"Do you even want to hear my plan?" the ginger she-cat snarls.

Onestar glances at the other leaders, "We might as well."

Across the river, a gray tom waits, partly hidden by the tall grass. The sound of water hitting rocks, drowns out Sandstorm's words. A silver she-cat slips beside him, resting her tail on his back.

"What's going to happen, Graystripe?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, Silverstream," Graystripe admits, "But I think that all is not yet lost."


	3. Chp 1

1

Rabbitpelt pads through the windy moor. He had wanted Lionclan to make their camp in Windclan, but Badgerstar and Cougarstar had decided that Thunderclan was better protected. Not that the two territories were Windclan and Thunderclan anymore, but it still felt like it.

A rabbit runs by and Rabbitpelt races after it. He catches it and turns tail to Thunderclan... no, Lionclan camp. Yes, he would follow Cougarstar back to the old forest if she asked him to, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Yeah, Rabbitpelt knew that he could be exiled for thinking this, but he thought that Lionclan and Tigerclan was a mouse brained idea! There were more warriors and apprentices to catch prey and more land but there were also more queens, kits and elders. It was bad enough having to share a den with mouse hearted Thunderclan warriors but he also had to hunt for their clanmates.

He stumbles upon a hunting patrol that consists of Fireflame, Snowfeather, Amberleaf, and Sunpaw. Rabbitpelt nods to Fireflame, the Windclan...or now, one of the Lionclan deputies, and continues to the camp. Heatherflight, his mate, is sitting outside of the nursery with Silverwing and Featherstorm, watching the kits.

Rabbitpelt drops the rabbit in the freshkill pile and decides to try to sleep in the warriors den. He passes Wildpelt and Scarshadow sharing tongues in the entrance of the den and slips inside. The warriors den is huge. During the night, it's cramped and uncomfortable, but during the day it's big and spacious. Heatherflight and the other queens are lucky, the nursery has plenty of room. He lays down, a few nest over from Blueberry and drifts into a peaceful slumber.

Rabbitpelt opens his eyes. He's in a forest, he's never seen before. Where is he? A cat pads up to him and Rabbitpelt instantly recognizes the tom from the elders tales.

"Onestar?" he asks surprised.

"Yes," Onestar replies, "It is I."

"But... but that means... am I in Starclan? Am I dead?" Rabbitpelt studders.

"No," Onestar answers, surprisingly calm, "You are in Starclan, but you are not dead. I wish to speak with you."

"But, why me? Are you sure that you don't want Cougarstar or Ravenswarm?" Rabbitpelt inquires, suspiciously.

"They can't do what I need doing," the former Windclan leader explains, "In fact, don't tell them at all."

"I can't go against my leader... can I? Isn't that against the warrior code?"Rabbitpelt demands.

"You see, we can't have Lionclan and Tigerclan. There have always been four clans and there always should be." Onestar continues as if he hadn't heard the Windclan warrior's outburst.

"I agree," Rabbitpelt says, "But what can I do about it?"

"We need a rebellion. You need to find other cats that doubt Lionclan and Tigerclan. Not just in Lionclan, but also Tigerclan cats. You have to fight for what you believe in..." Onestar drones on.

Rabbitpelt jolts awake, the camp full of noise. He pads out of the den, wondering if any others also thought that there should be two clans. If they did, then they never had mentioned it. Well, that _would _have been mouse-brained of them, but at least he would have known that he wasn't the only one. But how would he find the right cats...

"Rabbitpelt," Moonfang, the former Thunderclan deputy, calls, "Can you lead the Sunhigh patrol along Tigerclan border? Bring Frostfeather, Specklepaw, Skypaw, Rustleleaf, and Hawkfeather.

"Got it!" Rabbitpelt replies, "Frostfeather, Rustleleaf, Hawkfeather, Skypaw, and Specklepaw! You're on my Sunhigh patrol!"

Rabbitpelt's apprentice, Skypaw, runs eagerly towards him, from the elder's den. "Yes! I'm on patrol! Ripplegaze was hinting about how I should clean the elder's den!"

Rabbitpelt purrs with laughter at his hyper apprentice, "You can still do that after this patrol."

Hawkfeather pads sleepily, from the warriors den, following Frostfeather, "Am I on patrol?"

Rabbitpelt smiles, "Yep. Did you just wake up?"

Hawkfeather rolls his eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

Frostfeather laughs, "Yeah! Hey, Specklepaw, time for patrol!"

Specklepaw runs into the camp, "Sorry. I was helping Mosstail collect herbs. Apparently we were running out of marigold, but now we have enough!" She beams proudly, at helping the clan.

"Let's go!" Rabbitpelt leads his patrol out of the camp and towards Tigerclan border.

**A/N - Well, how did you like it! A prize to whoever can guess who will narrate the next chapter. A hint- it will be a Tigerclan cat. And about my mains system, if you're wondering, all the mains will narrate in a row, very time they go through that row twice the secondary mains will go! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 2

1

**A/N - Um... last time I said that Rustleleaf was on Rabbitpelt's patrol, which you'll hear more about in this chapter, well... he wasn't suppose to be. Sorry!** **No one got the right cat for this chapter... It's Violetpaw!**

Violetpaw pads into former Shadowclan territory. She's from Riverclan, but she already feels at home in Shadowclan, not that she likes the idea of two clans. Violetpaw claws her way up a thick pine tree. At least that's one good thing about having Tigerclan, she got to learn to climb. The bad thing is having so many cats, Violetpaw shudders. She looks out over the lake.

She can see a Tigerclan patrol arguing with a Lionclan patrol on the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border. Their voices drift over the tree tops to Violetpaw's perch on the tree top. She recognizes the voice of the leader of the Lionclan patrol, Rabbitpelt.

"What are you doing here?" Rabbitpelt demands.

"We're on our side of the border," Swiftbreeze, Violetpaw's mentor, snarls.

"You're about to cross over," Skypaw hisses.

"No," Nightpaw whines indignantly, "We weren't!"

"Weren't you chasing this mouse?" Hawkfeather asked slyly.

"Yes, but I would have stopped at the scent line!" Nightpaw argues.

"Come on," Scarshade, Nightpaw's mentor, commands, "They're just being annoying fur-balls."

"Yeah, come on, Nightpaw. I bet I can catch a vole before you!" Cinderpaw challenges.

"Can not!"

Violetpaw rolls her eyes and lets out a mew of laughter at her denmate's foolishness. Their playful yowls fade into the distance. "How do they expect to catch any voles making that racket?" she mutters to herself.

Violetpaw pads into Tigerclan camp later, with a mouse and a fish in her mouth. She drops her prey in the fresh-kill pile and takes a water vole. She wonders if this is the result of Nightpaw and Cinderpaw's contest. She wanders over to the shade of the fern that serves as the apprentice den. Tigerpaw rolls over next to her, but doesn't wake.

Just as Violetpaw is about to take a bite, a hunting patrol returns to camp that consists of Frozenspots, Shelltail, Nettlewhisker, and Owlpaw. They drop their prey, 3 fish, 2 voles, and 1 mouse. Owlpaw sees Violetpaw and makes his way over to her. Violetpaw laughs and when he reaches her, she asks, "Do you want to share my vole?"

Owlpaw smiles, "Yes! Were you on any patrols today?"

"Nope, but I went hunting earlier today. Cinderpaw and Nightpaw were having a contest to see who could catch a vole first. Do you know who won?" she inquires.

"Oh yeah. Cinderpaw told me about that. I think he likes her." Owlpaw replies.

Violetpaw nods and looks around the camp. Her eyes rest on Cinderpaw and Nightpaw who are play-fighting near a fallen tree. They look blissful, is that what it's like to fall in love? The rest of the clan is hard at work. She can hear Dapplesky yelling at Scarletpaw for bring her damp moss and see Larchsong chasing around Breezekit. Rainfeather is advising Silverpaw about herbs in front of the medicine cat den.

Violetpaw turns back around to the vole and sees that Owlpaw has scooted closer to her. _What could that mean? He can't-no! He can't like me!_ She can feel her heartbeat quicken. Owlpaw rises and says, "Well, I guess I should go. Frozenspots said we'd do training."

"Yeah," Violetpaw replies, "I should go too." _Did I say something wrong? Why does he suddenly want to leave?_

"Violetpaw!" Swiftbreeze calls, "Can you check the elders for ticks?"

Violetpaw sighs, "Sure!"

She wanders over to the medicine cat den, where Brambletalon gives her some Mouse Bile on a clump of moss. Violetpaw pads over to the elders den and gets right to work on Scarheart.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asks gruffly.

"Yes!" Violetpaw exclaims. Hearing stories is the only thing that makes checking the elders for ticks worthwhile!

Soulsky settles down and then starts the story, "Should I tell about my apprentice days?"

Violetpaw nods and finishes checking Scarheart before moving on to Rainstorm.

"Well, one time I got captured by Shadowclan..."

"WHAT?" Violetpaw exclaims, "How did that happen?"

"I was out practicing my night hunting, and didn't know where the border was... I accidently crossed it. Riverclan and Shadowclan were fighting during that time and they thought I was spying on them."

Rainstorm purrs, "I remember that! I was a young Shadowclan warrior and I was sure that at any moment, Riverclan would come and shred us"

Violetpaw starred in amusement at the elders, even if they were from different clans, they were sharing memories like littermates. Maybe having two clans was bringing cats closer together. Then Scarheart spoke, "I still prefer four clans, though. We've always had four clans and we always should have four!"

Dapplesky growls and her brother and hisses, "Starclan now wants us to have two clans! I think you should accept that and get over the whole four clans thing!"

Violetpaw jumps, just when they were getting along something had to happen to make them argue! THAT was why they should have four clans, cats felt so much safer around their own clanmates. She briefly dwells on the fact that Dapplesky and Scarheart are in the same clan, but it passes quickly. They're littermates, of course they disagree on something! Right?


End file.
